


Imitation

by lilacsigil



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from trascendenza: Imitation is my speciality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

Mom and Monica had never told Nana the truth. Monica could have risked homelessness – he was tough, and he wasn't going to get to college now – but then there was his little brother. Besides, Nana was broke. So Monica painted his face and straightened his hair like girls did; he put on a uniform, smiled and sold burgers. He gave his entire paycheck to Nana and tried not to think about the 476 dollars he had saved for hormones before the floods took it.

"You have a power – you can mimic anyone," Micah told him, but Monica knew that already.


End file.
